


Slytherin

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No, no lo desea, lo necesita. [...]





	Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Un día, mi beta despertó con una revelación que me pidió hacer y yo, por supuesto, se lo concedí.
> 
> Ya saben el Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a la señora J. K Rowling, si fuera mio... ay si fuera mio
> 
> Espero lo disfruten

**Slytherin**

Harry abre los ojos y en vez de levantarse de un salto porque sabe llegará tarde a la primera clase del día lo que posiblemente logre que lo castiguen se queda en su sitio mirando el techo. No sabe de dónde surge, pero el pensamiento de que desea ser un Slytherin se aferra a él casi sacándole el aire. No, no lo desea, lo  _necesita._

Cierra sus ojos unos segundos dándole vueltas al pensamiento unos segundos haciéndose consciente de que no es la primera vez que tiene ese pensamiento pero que siempre es cortado de golpe antes de que tome una decisión. Suspira cansado, cansado de las expectativas que carga sobre sus hombros no solo por ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió sino también por ser el niño de oro de Gryffindor, la representación de la valentía y el honor Gryffindor pero que a la vez lo traten peor que a una plaga por una vil mentira.

Está cansado de ser tratado como un niño pero que esperen que actué como un adulto cuando no es lo que desea.

—Harry la primera clase es con Snape, muévete pronto —la voz de Ron le hace fruncir el ceño exasperado por escucharle tan temprano en la mañana.

Permanece en silencio ignorándole con la esperanza de que lo deje en paz y por suerte es así. Escucha los pasos del pelirrojo alejarse murmurando entre dientes algo que no le interesa en lo absoluto. Está cansado también de Ron y sus cada vez más frecuentes muestras de envidia, como si Harry deseara su vida más que cualquier otro; escucha a Hermione protestar porque sigue en cama y sobre como eso les restará puntos por su irresponsabilidad.

Se cubre con las sábanas para no escucharla, harto de sus regaños y su arrogancia, Hermione, siempre la perfecta Hermione, sabelotodo y la mejor de la clase, mejor que todos, mejor que él como una madre que supuestamente se preocupa por su bienestar, pero sólo quiere vivir a través de su vida.

Quiere ir a Slytherin. Está seguro de que allí no sería juzgado por los miembros de su propia casa, el sombrero seleccionador tenía razón cuando le dijo que allí encontraría el camino a la grandeza. Se sienta de golpe ¿qué le impedía cambiarse de casa? Se pone en pie sin molestarse en cambiarse y sale de la habitación con su objetivo claro.

* * *

 

—Harry mi querido muchacho —la empalagosa sonrisa de Dumbledore no hace más que afianzar su decisión—, toma asiento ¿quieres un caramelo de limón?

El joven le mira con intensidad sin decir nada por largos minutos. Apoya sus manos sobre el espaldar de la silla frente al director sin apartar la vista de él.

—Señor, quiero que me sortee a Slytherin —dice sorprendiendo a Dumbledore que le mira con incredulidad sin saber que responderle.

—Pero muchacho estás muy avanzado para cambiarte de casa y…

—Nos imparten las mismas clases, a todas las casas. Las habitaciones no están todas ocupadas porque varios estudiantes se retiraron ¿no es así? —sonríe con suavidad tratando de mantener la calma frente al hombre.

De pronto siente algo revolotear en su cabeza, una intrusión sutil y poco agresiva contrario a las del profesor Snape por lo que aparta la vista no dándole el gusto al anciano de meterse en su cabeza. Dumbledore suspira entrelazando sus dedos pensando en cómo resolver el asunto; mira a Harry analizándole, dándose cuenta de que habla completamente en serio. Sonríe con amargura, tal como su madre piensa, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza nada podía sacársela.

* * *

 

Esa noche fue informado que se haría un cambio que no se daba desde hace sabrá Merlín cuanto tiempo: un estudiante había sido resorteado y cambiado de su casa a Slytherin cosa que sorprendió tanto a estudiantes como a maestros. Mayor fue la sorpresa al saber que dicho estudiante era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter que aparte fue recibido con aplausos por la casa de las serpientes, en especial por su eterno rival Draco Malfoy.

—Te dije que no querías hacerte amigo de la clase indebida —dice el rubio estrechando su mano con una amplia sonrisa sardónica pero el brillo en sus ojos le hace saber a Harry que en verdad Draco se alegra de tenerle allí—. Es bueno saber que esa cabeza hueca tuya sirve para algo más que meterse en problemas.

El moreno le regresa la sonrisa apretando fuerte su mano antes de tomar asiento mirando con fascinación como el rojo y dorado de su túnica es reemplazado por el verde y plata de su nueva casa. Mira a los demás estudiantes de Slytherin de su año, si bien algunos parecen estar recelosos la mayoría lo estaba recibiendo con mejor semblante de lo que esperaba. En pocos días, piensa, se ganará su confianza como si hubiera estado allí desde siempre; estaba en su verdadero lugar ahora. Sonríe sintiendo un enorme peso caer de su pecho, por fin está donde pertenece.


End file.
